


Tumblr Drabbles

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and oneshots from tumblr, some written for prompts, others not. Characters/couples/warnings etc vary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to the idea of Quinn being the boy's surrogate

“Tracy…wasn’t that one of the names we joked about back when we were engaged?”

Blaine nodded, his tongue sticking out slightly as he scribbled on the notepad covering his lap, pausing for a moment before glancing up at his husband excitedly.

“Kurt! Wait, yes. I love that one.”

“mmm, me too.” Kurt agreed without looking up from his religious reading of the baby name book covered in sticky notes.

“Nooo, Kurt.” He waited until those blue eyes (eyes that our child might have…he still can’t believe the reality of it…OUR child) met his. “Tracy Elizabeth.”

“Tracy Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel,” Kurt leaned back against his side of the couch in thought. “It’s quite a mouthful.”

“Well, anything is going to sound like a mouthful when you include the last name.” Quinn piped up from the armchair she was resting in – feet up and with a bottle of water next to her as instructed by Kurt.

Blaine took one look at Kurt’s horrified face (he could read him so well). “Kurt, don’t worry, we’re going to come up with the perfect names for our babies. And I love our last name, okay?” Blaine scooted over to give his husband a loud kiss, “even if we have to take extra time to teach them how to spell it.”

“Okay, okay.” Kurt giggled before looking over at Blaine mischievously. “Well, if we’re re-visiting old names…how about Hepburn?”

“Kurt for the last time-”

Quinn looked on as the boys playfully joked and fought over the names of the little one currently kicking at her from the inside, almost as if they could hear his dads and wanted to get closer.

“Soon, little one, soon.” Quinn murmured, smiling to herself as the boys shared another long kiss before going back to planning every step of her pregnancy. Although Rachel had called dibs on their next baby, if a third ended up being in the cards, she would definitely volunteer to be their surrogate again.


	2. What I Want, What I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D/s look at Klaine in New York

Blaine woke up feeling more at peace than he had in a long time; last night had been one of their most intense scenes, but it was a level both of them needed after such a long week. He rolled over in Kurt’s arms, nuzzling into Kurt’s chest happily as his boyfriend slept soundly, occasionally smacking his lips together in the most adorable way possible. As Blaine contemplated their relatively free Saturday (for once), he couldn’t help but shrink back from the idea of getting up and trying to sort out all of the items looming menacingly in the back of his mind. He felt…

Blaine blinked in surprise, holding Kurt a little tighter before carefully sitting up and walking to the bathroom. He went through his hair gel routine on instinct as he thought about what he wanted. Rachel was staying in a hotel by the theater for back-to-back rehearsals, Santana was still on vacation, and Blaine…if he was being honest with himself he really didn’t want to give up the remainder of his mindset from last night.

 _What would Kurt think?_  Blaine smoothed his hair back one more time, checking to ensure that all strands were in order before heading into the kitchen and beginning the blueberry pancake recipe Kurt loved. It wasn’t anything new, Blaine making Kurt breakfast in the morning (he had always been better at mornings than Kurt), but it felt different in a way he still couldn’t quite explain. But they’d never taken the dynamic outside the bedroom before. _What if he hates it what if he thinks it’s weird what if he wants to stop doing it all together…_   Blaine’s thoughts ran a mile a minute as he fixed up the best tray possible, his heart drooping when his fiancé joined him.

“mmm, honey what’s all this? You didn’t have to…it smells delicious though.” Kurt smiled as he settled into his spot at the table.

Blaine huffed dramatically. “Nooo Kurt, I can’t serve you breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed.” He brought the tray over to Kurt, bolstered slightly by Kurt’s adoring gaze at the arrangement.

“Well, I think it looks delicious.”

Blaine took a small breath. “Thank you…Sir.”

Kurt’s humming as he pressed the coffee paused at Blaine’s shy addition, his brow furrowing as he carefully filled the cup and sat back. Blaine was still standing in his boxers and undershirt where he had set the tray down, eyes downcast and to the side in what seemed to be a mixture of desire and shame. Kurt took another moment to consider the situation; this was new and unexpected ground for the both of them.

“Beautiful?” He winced inwardly at his insecure tone but he needed to be sure. And his question was answered not a moment later when Blaine’s gaze shot up to meet his, giving him an almost imperceptible nod.

“Beautiful,” Kurt reached out an arm to lead his fiancé around to the back of his chair and over his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. “We haven’t done this before,” Kurt said quietly, cutting off the anticipated pulling away of his sub. “I didn’t say that was a bad thing, but we’re going to talk about this later, okay?”

“Okay,” Blaine whispered back. “Thank you.”

“I think it’s me who should be thanking you, beautiful.” Kurt’s voice returned to the normal volume and confidence for his Dom headspace. “This breakfast looks incredible and it was very thoughtful of you to do this for us. Such a good boy for me.” He led Blaine around so he was standing next to him again; “do you want to eat with me and then we can take the day as it comes? I know we both have things we need to talk about. About us, our life here, our arrangement…I’ll make sure we both get to everything we need to. Does that sound good? “

In answer, Blaine leaned down and brushed feather-light kisses across his Dom’s cheek, prompting a chuckle from Kurt. “I’ll take that as a yes. Alright, let’s sit up!”

Blaine paused again, looking uncomfortable. “Ah, Sir? Is it alright if um- if I-“

“Yes, beautiful. Tell me what you want, I promise I won’t get upset, okay?”

The sub sighed in relief; lowering himself a bit and giving Kurt one last glance to take it back; and seeing none, he allowed himself to kneel on the floor beside Kurt’s chair. Blaine closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Kurt’s thigh, purposefully not looking up to see the look of surprise he knew was on Kurt’s face (which was fair enough, he’d never been this under outside of sex). Instead, he felt the intimate sweep of Kurt’s hand on his cheek.

“Oh honey, we have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

Biting his lip, Blaine nodded, his cheek rubbing against Kurt’s silk pajama pants.

Kurt pulled the tray closer, cutting off a triangle of pancake to bring down to Blaine’s mouth, which he ate with gusto, before repeating the process for himself. They continued this way until the tray was mostly gone and both Dom and sub were satisfied. Wordlessly, Blaine rose and took care of the dishes while Kurt stood behind him with an arm around his waist before leading him back to the bedroom.

They still had quite a bit to learn about each other and how to live with each other; as friends, as lovers, as fiancés, and as Dom and sub. But with their new-found commitment to communication, both boys felt that they could make it through this overwhelming time of transition, as long as they had each other.


	3. Gay Bar Superstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaine has sexy fun at the gay bar from the Opening Night episode

Kurt arched his back as a hand dragged its way up his inner thigh, his own fingers retreating from where he was teasing someone’s cock. He kept his eyes closed, focusing only on how high he felt from feeding off the lust of everyone around him. Touching, being touched, letting go – it was the agreement Kurt and Blaine decided on after Blaine took him there for the first time.

_“Kurt, there’s this great place the guys from Acting 101 brought me to! It’s a gay bar and no, no Kurt it’s not like Scandals I swear it’s so much fun you’ll love it to.”_

“You’ll love it too” didn’t even begin to cover it. They didn’t know if it was the DJ, the atmosphere, the men, or the drinks, but something about that space from the second they walked through the door made their boundaries float away.

 “Fuuuuuck, Kurt,” he heard Blaine groan from above. He opened his eyes to see his fiancé nuzzling into the side of one girl as another man stroked his hand down his neck. “Everyone touching you, wanting you – but you’re mine –  _oh_ ,” his possessive tone breaking off as the man’s hand went lower down his chest to play with his nipples.

Kurt’s attention was recaptured as the girl Santana had been eying reached across the couch to feel him up. It spoke to the wonders of the club that even the unfamiliar drag of acrylic nails down his chest served to further turn him on – it was all so much  _sensation._ He gripped Santana’s thigh as stretched out, wanting to feel connected to everyone and everything in the room. He smiled, seeing her laugh as the brunette that had been scratching deliciously across his body ran her hands down Santana’s side and whispered in her ear.

He may still hate the fakeness of porn, and he would always treasure his intimacy with Blaine; but this, whatever this was, was just as incredible. It lifted him up in new and different ways, probably as close to a drug high as he would ever get. He felt worshipped and used all at once – in control and completely vulnerable. It was “a touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets” on steroids. As the beat continued to vibrate through every muscle in his body, Kurt began to shamelessly grind his ass into Blaine’s lap, groaning as he felt his fiancé rubbing himself off underneath his body, dragging his fingers teasingly along Kurt’s waistband and pressing against his crack.

Blaine nodded towards the shirtless man who had been palming Kurt’s thigh, who was currently kneeling beside the couch while kissing a newcomer to their group that was standing over him. “Would you like if he sucked your cock?”

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as his hips shot upward, his hips catching the hand of the man Blaine had been teased by earlier. “Oooh god Blaine, fuck.  _Yes_.”

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Blaine gave himself a few hard rubs before reaching a hand under Kurt and getting a firm grip on the end of his tie, pulling for just a hint of tension on Kurt’s airway. “He’s so strong, would just hold your legs apart and take you all in at once. Want you to show off, show everyone that fucking gorgeous body you take such good care of. Let everyone in here touch it, have a glimpse.”

“Yes, yes Blaine please. I would, I so would-”

Blaine gave the tie one last tug before dragging his hand back over his dick and up to pull the closest man into a messy kiss.

Kurt whined at the lack of attention, gasping when two hands (one man, two men?) caressed his thighs in response. He moaned, spreading his legs slightly out of reflex. “Fuck me, Blaine.” His eyes rolled back as the hands continued to pet the crease at his hips and tease at his dick without any real pressure. Breathing heavily, he leaned into a new touch cupping and stroking his cheek that had to be Santana.

“Yeah baby? You want me to fuck you in front of everyone?” Blaine suddenly leaned down, the movement causing Kurt’s heart to pound, captured by the intensity in Blaine’s eyes.

Kurt’s mouth dropped open before he licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, Blaine. In front of everyone, with everyone. Please.”

Kurt almost fell off the couch from the sudden jerk of Blaine’s hips. “Fuck baby are you sure?” Blaine panted; “you have to be sure you can’t just say that-”

“Yes. Yesyesyesyes,” Kurt chanted with his eyes closed, opening them only to see Blaine’s hungry nod as he sat back up. He grabbed the hand of the dancer in back of the couch while Kurt slyly beckoned the shirtless man to pull him up to standing.

“Leaving so soon?” Santana’s partner looked up from where they had been making out on the couch, Santana’s dress sitting dangerously high on her thighs as the girl withdrew her hand.

After sharing a brief look with Kurt, Blaine leaned in towards the pair. “Actually, we were hoping you’d join us?”

Santana’s eyes lit up. “Wanky. A chance to be in an orgy and see the sex I hear at the loft? Even with all the dick here, I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about the dick, babe,” the other girl purred. “I’m gonna treat you so well you won’t be thinking about any boy parts, trust me.”

Taking her hand with a smirk, Santana followed Blaine, Kurt, and their two companions of choice as they headed toward one of the larger private rooms. Kurt closed his eyes and crossed the threshold, feeling secure in known (and unknown) hands in the pure bliss of sexual freedom.


	4. Ice Cream Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebklaine writing meme - place: college, noun: ice cream, verb: kissing :)

Kurt got to their meeting place first, bouncing up on his toes and checking his phone absently for texts from his boys. His essay was handed in, he had made several solid points in Lighting Design, and he had zero diner shifts scheduled for the weekend. Sitting happily on the bench, Kurt lifted his chin to bask in the late spring sun, warming his skin with a hint of the summer to come. He smiled down at his phone when it vibrated.

_B: Just got out! On my way :)_

Kurt sent a sunglasses emoji in response, waiting for the telltale sound of Blaine’s boat shoes on the sidewalk.

A couple minutes later, Kurt’s peaceful state of mind was rudely interrupted by hands covering his eyes from behind.

“Guess whooo?”

Kurt grinned, reaching up behind him to maneuver Blaine into a kiss. “Hey B, I didn’t hear you coming this time! Guess that soft footwork really is paying off.”

“I came across the grass,” Blaine admitted as Kurt slipped his bag back over his shoulder and grabbed his hand so they could head out.

“Your smell, however, isn’t so easily hidden,” Kurt laughed as Blaine elbowed him. “How was dance?”

“Pretty good! I-” He paused when their phones chimed within seconds of each other.

_Seb: Out in 10. Ice Cream. Please._

“Yes!” Blaine moaned happily, “this is going to be such a good weekend.”

Kurt squeezed his hand in silent acknowledgement of the upcoming time together. “I just hope his presentation went okay.” Both boys shuddered thinking of Sebastian’s Business 201 assignment he had been working on for months. Performance critiques they were experienced with, but half of the assignments Sebastian did were most definitely out of their comfort zone.

“Either way, this should help.” Blaine seemed to glow as they walked into their favorite ice cream parlor, the bell over the door chiming happily behind them. “Should I order?”

Kurt checked his phone again. “Go for it, you know what we like.” He slid into a booth and began texting madly, his tongue sticking out slightly in the way Blaine adored. After a quick scan of the familiar menu, Blaine slid up to the counter and gave the bored girl behind the counter a dashing smile.

“Good afternoon. I’d like a three-scoop sundae please. With…one scoop of chocolate brownie swirl, one scoop of mint patty, and one scoop of chocolate chip with chocolate sprinkles. But can the sprinkles only be on the last scoop? Oh! And hot fudge over the entire thing please.” When the confused and slightly amused employee nodded and examined her detailed notes on his order, Blaine shot a grin over his shoulder at Kurt, who was shaking his head fondly at the ridiculousness of their order.

 _Ding!_  The chime of the bell caught both of their attention, revealing an exhausted but satisfied looking Sebastian. After shooting a grateful look at Blaine, he slid into the booth next to Kurt.

“Hey babe,” Sebastian laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder with a sigh. “I have never been more grateful for a Friday in my life.”

“Aaaand?”

“I did it, it’s done,” Sebastian sat up and lifted his chin. “And my professor made a comment after class about how impressive my project was. Not to mention I thought I did better than what’s-her-face who was doing something similar-oh Blaine  _YES_.” He immediately cut off his story upon the sight of Blaine cautiously balancing their giant sundae as he sat down across from his boyfriends.

“Here’s to our amazing boyfriend,” Blaine scooped a healthy spoonful of the chocolate and raised it towards Sebastian. “And to a weekend of lazy togetherness which is highly overdue.”

“And highly deserved,” Kurt agreed before clinking his spoon to Blaine’s and digging into his mint scoop with gusto.

Sebastian eyed the two of them fondly, humming happily around his own spoonful.

“Ice cream kiss!”

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow at Kurt’s exclamation, but all the same turned mid-bite to meet Kurt as he leaned forward. Their lips met in a frosty kiss, and Sebastian couldn’t help but open his mouth on instinct to taste his boyfriend. In theory, he supposed sharing ice cream could have been cute or maybe even hot, but in reality…not so much.

They pulled back at the same time, Sebastian’s face scrunched up in a brain freeze and Kurt trying to keep from spitting out the rest of his mouthful, laughing at the ice cream dripping down his own chin.

“Well, tha din’t work out like I thought,” Kurt mumbled with his mouth full before wiping off his face. “Sorry Bas.”

“You’re adorable,” Blaine put down his phone from where he was taking pictures of them.

“If those go on Facebook I swear-” Sebastian managed with ice cream still on his tongue.

“Ew.”

The boy’s attention went to a young girl sitting at the booth across from them, clearly waiting for the two women at the counter to join her. The boys froze.

“That was the grossest ice cream kiss I’ve ever seen,” she said matter-of-factly before returning to folding her napkin.

Slowly, the boys turned to look at each other again before bursting into laughter. This was going to be the best weekend in a long, long time.


	5. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebklaine writing meme: Their Apartment - puppy - Laughing

“A…puppy?”

- _“is that what they called it?”_

“Yup! And I heard that, Sebastian.”

“…really, Blaine? Out of all the options, this was the best one?”

“You don’t like it?”

“No, that’s not what I said…”

“No, Blaine, that’s not it.”

“It’s just…not exactly what I had envisioned when you said you had the perfect decorative piece for that corner, that’s all.”

There was a long moment of silence as the three boys stared at the over-sized statue now occupying the previously empty corner of their living room. Its eyes were slightly bulging, giving it a crazed appearance, and its tongue lolled out in a manner that was anything but cute.

“I-” Kurt began but gave up. Sebastian had opted to close his mouth as tightly as possible; the twitching corners of his mouth the only thing giving him away.

“You hate it. You hate it!” Blaine threw his hands in the air and sat down on the couch, hiding his face from them. Glancing at each other in sympathy, Kurt and Sebastian situated themselves on either side of their boyfriend, rubbing his shaking shoulders.

“It’s okay Blaine, it’s not that bad.”

“I’m sure we could get used to it.”

Finally, Blaine showed his face, tears streaming down his face from silent laughter. “Oh, my god, you guys are right. I don’t know how the store guy convinced me, that is-” he could barely get out the words in between breaths. “That is the ugliest damn thing I have ever seen.”

“You moron!” Sebastian shoved his shoulder as he and Kurt finally cracked up. “What the hell are we going to do with this thing now?”

“Well,” Kurt chuckled, “I do believe Santana’s birthday is coming up, is it not?” The image alone sent the boys into another laughing fit, topped only by the one following Santana’s reaction to the picture they sent her with the caption ‘guess who can’t wait to meet you?’


	6. Lucky Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebklaine writing meme: Place: a broadway show Noun: flower Verb: stretch (from my sebklaine anon!)

“Ready, pumpkin?”

“I ready papa, I ready!” The ginger toddler squirmed in Blaine’s arms, overwhelmed with the excitement of backstage. Tonight was Kurt’s opening night in his supporting role in a brand new show that already had fantastic reviews from previews. Blaine, Sebastian, and Marie had prime seats, and it was all she had talked about for the entire week. Though Blaine and Sebastian both had large flower bouquets delivered to his dressing room earlier that evening, it had been Marie’s idea for them each to drop off a special flower before showtime.

“Knock, knock, beautiful. Can we come in?”

“Bas?!” Kurt’s voice was high and excited, and his flushed face lit up even more when he poked his head out of his dressing room to see his family.

“She demanded that we each bring you a flower for luck,” Blaine explained as he set her down to waddle over to Kurt.

“Dada! Here you go!” Marie lifted up her flowers with difficulty. “From Papa and Daddy and me!”

Kurt opened the door further and ushered them in, blushing as his boys raked their eyes over his tight warm-up clothes. Instead, he focused on oohing and ahhing over the bright daises Marie had chosen to give him.

“Thank you so much! They will bring me good luck, just like you. Kisses?” Kurt bent down and gave his daughter a loud kiss, laughing as she giggled and ran to hug Sebastian’s legs.

“I see we interrupted your stretching,” Sebastian smirked, “don’t mind us, please feel free to continue.”

With an equally evil smile, Kurt shrugged. “Okay.” He spread his legs and bent down, pulling his head between his legs for a better stretch. “Did you guys find the seats okay?” He stuck out his tongue at Marie, who had curiously peaked around Kurt to see where her dad had gone.

“Uhhh yeah.”

“Yeah, yeah they’re great.”

Both boys found themselves further and further distracted as Kurt bent from one side to the other, struggling to keep their minds PG with their daughter exploring the dressing room. Finally, one of the backstage hands popped in to give an hour warning, and the boys each gave Kurt one last kiss good luck. Kurt swung Marie around in a circle before whispering in her ear and sending them off.

Once they were in their seats and had finished chatting with the Hummel-Hudsons and getting emotional over the playbill, Sebastian turned to Marie.

“So sweetheart, what did you dad tell you before we left?”

Marie looked up from her coloring book. “He liked my flowers! And he say you get a present too! I like presents.”

Blaine and Sebastian eyed each other hungrily. If their present was what they thought it was, this was going to be a long and exciting night…


	7. A Nighttime Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebklaine writing meme: Catholic school, a cat, and running

“Patty!  _PATTY!_ ” Kurt whisper-yelled as he chased his cat, who bolting down the dorm hallway.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ In between trying to lunge at his cat as silently as possible, he couldn’t help sending furtive glances at the staircase. With his luck Mother Clarisse would be the one doing the rounds tonight, and on top of being generally non-tolerant of rule breakers she was allergic to cats and “most other hairy beasts”.

“Please,  _please_ come here Patty!” Kurt pleaded, “I promise we’ll go outside more often or something but you have to come here now! I’m not allowed to have you here and if I get caught…”

As if reading his mind (or maybe God was real after all and just wanted to torture him) the soft footsteps of the matron on duty reached his ears, preceded by the shadow of her tell-tale habit.

“Pah-ah-ty!” He whined, “please!”

He winced as she darted forward yet again, pausing to scratch at one of the doors. Making an instant decision (and motivated by the approaching nun), he hurriedly snatched up his cat with two hands and knocked on the door in question as quietly as possible.

_Please let me in let me in please please please I’m desperate._

The door opened with a slight creak, thankfully drowning out Patty’s distressed meow. Kurt looked up in relief before he froze in simultaneous awe and regret. Of all the rooms to be in front of – wearing his lounge clothes, looking frantic, and clutching a cat – of course it was Sebastian Smythe’s. The tall, handsome boy was in both his science and literature classes, and Kurt had a major crush on him.

“What?!” Sebastian hissed, looking more affronted than Kurt thought was deserved.

“I just – my cat – and I need – can I just hide in your room until the night patrol passes?” Kurt blurted out, sure that his eyes looked hideously panicked.

“Umm,” Sebastian threw a glance over his own shoulder, “yeah, I guess, here.” He opened the door wider and Kurt hurried in, sighing in relief and letting Patty jump out of his arms when the door closed behind him.

“Oh shit I’m sorry I swear she’s friendly I-” Kurt ran to pick Patty back up until the bed came into view, which was occupied by a pink-faced and terrified Blaine Anderson.

_What is this, let’s have Kurt run into all of his crushes night?_

Though currently blushing and rumpled, Blaine was the adorable and bubbly boy in Kurt’s religion class, the best soloist in the school choir, and Kurt’s other swoon-worthy crush.

“So…” Sebastian broke the awkward silence of Blaine and Kurt staring at each other. “I’m going to assume that our harboring of your fugitive cat means that you’ll keep this on the down low?” He walked over to the bed, his nervous eyes betraying his forced confidence.

“I…I didn’t know you guys were together,” Kurt exhaled quietly. He felt cold all of a sudden; like his heart had sunk into his stomach.

“We’re not!” Blaine responded a little too quickly. “It’s just…we both like each other and we’ve been hanging out a lot…”

“So we wanted to spend some alone time together too,” Sebastian smiled at Blaine before turning his gaze to Kurt. “We just don’t want it to become a big deal…just in case the school board felt like causing trouble.”

Kurt was shaking his head before he even replied. “I wouldn’t…I mean; I am – too.”

“Really?” Blaine’s face lit up.

Sebastian seemed to instantly relax. “I had hoped so.”

Several minutes passed, with the boys exchanging peaceful yet charged looks. The only sound was Patty’s content purring from where she was resting on Blaine’s lap.

“Well,” Kurt coughed, “I guess it’s safe to back to my own room now. So-um-thanks.” Awkwardly curtseying, Kurt gathered a reluctant Patty in his arms and turned to leave before a whisper stopped him.

“Or you could stay.” Blaine sounded hopeful, but uncertain.

“Your attention hasn’t gone unnoticed,” Sebastian added softly, “or unreciprocated.”

Smiling to himself, Kurt raised Patty to look her in the eye. “Well Patty, this was your idea after all. What do you say about staying a bit longer?”

Behind him, Blaine and Sebastian lit up, reaching out their hands as Kurt turned to them, ready to explore the forbidden together.


	8. Snap Crackle Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E-online poll victory prompt from superklainenurse: "i wanna kiss you with pop rocks in my mouth"

Blaine snuggled happily into his favorite of the Hummel’s blankets; all that was missing was his boyfriend - who was currently rummaging in the kitchen for movie night snacks. ’

“Okay!” Kurt came in excitedly, holding a tray that made Blaine’s stomach rumble despite his early dinner. “We’ve got popcorn, candy, those pretzel chips I like, those chocolate thing you like, and some drinks. He nodded proudly at his handiwork. "Is the first movie set up?”

“Yup!” Blaine straightened the remote resting on the couch arm. “Captain America is in, with Winter Soldier waiting in the wings.”

“Perfect.” Kurt settled into Blaine’s blanket burrito and hit play, handing Blaine the popcorn bowl. “But before you start eating…I wanna try something.” He reached for the tray, popping something in his mouth before cupping Blaine’s face to pull him in for a kiss.

Blaine hummed into the embrace, coaxing Kurt’s lips open with his-

“Ah!” Blaine jumped back, tongue sticking out. “Wua wuz dat? I don like it!” He whined with his mouth open, fanning his tongue unhappily.

Kurt snorted, spraying wet chunks of candy all over the blanket. “Shit.” He wiped off his mouth, “well this didn’t go as planned.” He looked up to where Blaine was jumping from one foot to the other, wiping his tongue with a napkin and downing water. 

“Ugh,” Blaine made a face, “what  _was_  that?”

“…pop rocks?” Kurt shrugged innocently, “I saw it online, I thought it’d be fun.”

“Well it wasn’t.” Blaine stuck his tongue out again, “it was gross.”

“Noted.” Kurt shook his head and pushed the blanket aside. “Well get back here with me so we can oogle Chris Evans together.”

“And regular kisses?” Blaine pouted, curling into Kurt’s open arms.

Kurt laughed under his breath but pecked him on the cheek. “Regular kisses only, I promise.”


	9. Katy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Klaine at a Katy Perry concert

Kurt had to admit, getting these expensive tickets was worth it even for the look on Blaine’s face. He appreciated Katy Perry to some extent, and she put on quite a show, but when he bought these tickets for Blaine as a Christmas present it was solely with his boyfriend in mind. He bounced along to whatever song she was currently singing, laughing as Blaine’s hands came up to fix the ear headband sticking out of his curls (“it’s because we’re Katy Cats!”, Blaine had explained as he bought them).

“Alright everyone!” The audience screamed as the song ended. Blaine was gazing up at her as if she was a goddess. “This next one is one of my old favorites - everybody sing along!”

The second the familiar notes started, Kurt’s heart lifted and he laughed happily as Blaine turned to him with a giant grin, his expression saying  _can you BELIEVE it?! It’s our song!_

“You think I’m pretty, without any makeup on!”

Kurt couldn’t hear Blaine’s voice over the roar of the crowd and Katy’s microphone, but the loving gleam in his eyes was just as teasing and enthusiastic as the first time he sang it to him.

 _Yup_ , Kurt thought as Blaine’s attention tuned entirely from Katy to his serenade,  _this was definitely worth it_.


	10. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Remember Me" - basically super angsty broken-up klaine

It had been months, but it just as well could have been years. Months apart in body and spirit made their life together seem like a distant dream. Blaine had tried desperately to fill the gap, to make new memories, to erase the pain of the separation…but nothing had worked and now he was alone again.

He looked around Scandals morosely, trying to remember when he had come here with Kurt.  _Though that wasn’t a happy memory either, was it? Did we even have any happy memories or am I just deluding myself?_

“Blaine.”

He looked up from his beer, and his heart leapt at the sight of his former fiancé.

“Kurt,” Blaine let out a breath, “I-I’m. It’s good to see you.” There was an awkward silence before Kurt hesitantly sat on the stool next to him. They opened their mouths, closed them with a grimace, and then turned to take a sip of their respective drinks.

“I went to your house,” Kurt said, still staring into his cocktail. “But no one was home, so I drove around until I came here on the chance you’d be here.”

“I usually don’t come here, not lately,” Blaine frowned, “I don’t want to run into…anybody.”

“Your ex.”

Blaine could tell Kurt was trying his hardest not to say the words with bitterness. “…yeah.”

Several more minutes of silence passed by, the space between them charged with emotion and lingering baggage.

“I can’t,” Blaine put down his bottle and let his head fall onto his hands. “God Kurt I can’t even look at you without thinking of the last time we got drinks together at that restaurant.”

“…I know,” Kurt said quietly before taking a deep breath. “But that’s why I’m here. I want us to remember.”

Blaine looked at him sideways. “You want us to remember what one of the worst days of my life?”

“No. I want us to remember before…when it was just the two of us. Before life and fear and loss got in the way of everything.” Kurt sniffed, “Please Blaine…say you’ll help me remember, because it’s all I want.”

“I’ve been seeing a therapist,” Blaine offered, “maybe…we could see her together?” He met Kurt’s hopeful gaze with a smile.

“Yes,” Kurt reached out to take Blaine’s hand. “We can remember together.”


	11. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from my sebklaine anon: Roadtrip

“Kentucky! Ha, I’m in the lead.”

“Dammit Seb I was just about to call that one.”

“We’re on a HIIIIIGHWAAAY to-”

“BLAINE.”

“Oooh can we stop there?!”

“Kurt, another gift shop will throw off our schedule.”

“Finally.”

*

The three men collapsed onto the huge bed in the master suite of their Chicago hotel, exhausted from their latest driving stretch. Since spending a short time in Ohio with the families, this was to be the first major stop on their cross-country vacation extravaganza (as named by Kurt). Kurt was the first to roll off the bed, skipping over to open the curtain and view the transition from late afternoon sunset to the familiar liveliness of a city at night. He felt one of his boyfriends wrap his arms around him from behind, sighing as a chin settled gently on his shoulder.

“I know we were worried about going to another city for our first main stop, but I’m just…so excited.” Blaine spoke softly to the room at large.

Kurt turned toward his boyfriend and leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss, breaking away only to admire Blaine’s natural glow, now accentuated by the reflection of the sunset. “And this is only the beginning.”

Sebastian, being the most recent driver, was content to remain curled up on the pillows and watch his beautiful boyfriends kiss, surrounded by a halo from the light behind them. He happily drifted until he felt the weight of his boys on either side.

“We ordered room service; then we’re taking a shower together and sleeping in this beautiful bed so we can wake up tomorrow and start exploring.”

Sebastian wasn’t sure who had whispered, but it sounded perfect. This vacation had hardly begun, and it was already the greatest thing he had ever done.


	12. You Can't Protect Me From Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaine + "you can't protect me". Warning for angst.

“You can’t protect me. You can’t make it better.”

Blaine sighed, hating the wall of tension that was between them even as they sat across the room from each other. “But do you understand why I need to try?”

“I don’t know anymore, I don’t think it’s worth it…I don’t think _I’m_ worth it.”

“Kurt-”

“Don’t.” Kurt turned away harshly as Blaine moved to approach him. “Please just…not right now.”

There was silence, broken only by the occasional sniff as Kurt wiped away a stubborn tear, staring defiantly at the wall.

 “I hate this. I hate everything about this.”

“I just want to have a conversation with you,” Blaine pleaded, forehead in his hands. “I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Well it seems like everything makes it worse, so what’s the point?” Kurt snapped; words like daggers aimed at the only person unfortunate enough to be in his presence.

Blaine struggled to hold in his own tears. “The point is that I want to understand you, and for you to understand where I’m coming from. We have to work together on this.”

“I’m trying.” The words were a whisper.

“I know, I know,” Blaine reassured. “I love you so much Kurt.” He paused, gauging Kurt’s reaction. “Can I please hug you?”

Kurt finally nodded, turning to greet Blaine with trembling arms. Emotions broke as they finally embraced, Kurt’s tears falling on Blaine’s shoulder. “Thank you Blaine, I love you. I…I’m sorry.”

“For better or for worse,” Blaine whispered, “always.”


	13. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a combo prompt! Todaydreambelievers prompt #1 + Khal-blaine "come home with me"

“Do, a deer, a female deer,” Kurt sang quietly to himself as he wandered along the wildflowers on the edge of the park. He was pretty sure his dad wanted him to play with the other boys but…he glanced over to the slides and swings. No, they were loud and dirty and yucky, he liked the flowers better. Maybe he would give his flowers to mama! She loved flowers just like him.

“Rae, a dwop of golden suuun!” Kurt giggled as the petals of the yellow flower tickled his nose when he leaned forward for a smell. Maybe he could get his dad a couple of flowers too and they all could have a flower tea party!

“Mi! Lala lala lala!” Kurt didn’t know all the words to the song but it was one of his most favorite ones. He began to hum as he collected as many flowers as he could hold. A white one for mama, a yellow one for dad…Kurt sat down with a huff. Flower picking is hard when you’re only 5 and a half years old. Now he had to find the prettiest flower ever for his room. “La! A no two fala so!” He stuck his tongue out as he picked the petals off of another flower like Ariel, tossing them up in the air.

“TI! I dwink with jam and bread!”

Startled by a new addition to his song, Kurt’s flowers slipped out of his grasp. “Oh no!” He turned around to the boy, making what mama called his ‘grumpy bear face’. “You made me drop my flowers!” He could get upset, he thought as his eyes welled up, sometimes when he cried mama gave him what he wanted.

“I’m sorry!” The boy had the biggest eyes ever, just like a Disney prince. His lip wobbled as he sat criss-cross applesauce next to Kurt. “I like your song and flowers. I’m Blaine.”

Kurt looked on skeptically. “I’m Kurt. I don’t like running in the dirt.” He covered his mouth as he giggled at the rhyme.

“That’s okay!” Blaine gave a big smile, showing a gap where he’d lost a tooth (Kurt was jealous; he still had all his baby teeth). “Here you go!” He held out a beautiful pink flower with soft petals. “I found it but you can have this one!”

Kurt ducked his face shyly but took the gift, scooting closer to Blaine. “Thank you very much, I like it a lot.”

“Who’s this Kurt?”

Kurt perked up at his mom’s voice, standing up and holding out his hand for his new friend. “Mama mama this is Blaine he’s my friend he gave me the prettiest flower ever!”

“Pretty flowers for pretty people!” Blaine sang to himself, swinging their clasped hands happily.

“Awww aren’t you sweet,” Kurt’s mama cooed, stroking Kurt’s hair as he leaned against her leg.

“Come home with me?” Kurt beamed, looking from Blaine up to his mom. “Can he come play mama?”

She smiled at both boys. “I think that sounds like a lovely idea, can we go talk to your parents Blaine?”

“YAY!” Both boys shrieked and skipped over to the benches (but only after Kurt carefully handed over his precious flower to his mother, a souvenir that would stay in the family scrapbook for years to come).


	14. Chirping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first zimbits fic!! First line was the prompt :)
> 
> If you don't know what this is about do yourself a favor and read Check, Please! at:  
> http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/tagged/omgcheckplease/chrono

“You’re like, five feet tall. How you gonna reach me, shortie?” Jack chirped happily at his increasingly infuriated boyfriend. Anybody else would have cowered at Eric’s glare - though frankly no one else would have dared to take away the last bag of flour in the middle of a Bittle baking frenzy.

“You listen here Jack Zimmermann. I happen to be five foot three and I swear on my memaw that if you don’t give me that flour right now we’re gonna have trouble.”

It was a struggle not to laugh. “Bits,” he easily held the bag in one hand high in the air while blocking Bitty’s advances with the other. “Honey. You’ve made 6 pies, 4 servings of biscuits, 2 fruit tarts, and…whatever those are.”

“Jack I told you-”

A gentle finger to his lips quieted his defense of the complicated dessert. 

“Honey, remember why we rented this beach house again?”

Eric grumbled and blew out a breath. “I just wanted to make everything perfect.” He put hands on hips fiercely. “And if you say it’s perfect as long as we’re together-”

“But it _is_ ,” Jack insisted, easing Bitty’s fists so he held his hands. “A week off the ice and sleeping with you every night…I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Bless your heart,” Eric shook his head in adoring frustration. “You’re such a sap. You’re lucky I love you.” He stood on his tiptoes, smiling into a sweet kiss before- “Hey!” 

Jack had pulled the flour away just as Bitty tried to snatch it during the kiss.

“Bits, there’s enough to feed two Samwell hockey teams here. This is so far from my diet my trainer would die.” He sighed dramatically, turning towards the bedroom (and placing the flour on top of the cabinet, Eric noticed). “Unless of course, we worked it off together…”

Glancing back and forth between the oven, out-of-reach flour, and the bedroom, Bitty swore to himself. He could either stay angry out of principle, or say screw it and well…screw.

Tossing the oven mitts onto the counter, he turned off the oven and began to untie the apron.

“You can even leave the apron on, Bits!” Jack laughed.

Giggling in spite of himself Eric ran into the bedroom. “No more chirping from you Jack unless you want to work this off by yourself AND have no pies to boot!”

Jack’s retort was cut off short by a moan, and soon both boys forgot all about the flour.

(But later in the week when a collision with the cabinet resulted in Jack covered in flour, Eric called it karma)


	15. A Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For once, I need you.

"For once, I need you.”

The words were cold, but with an intensity only Sebastian could detect. 

“I don’t know,” he mused, flipping through channels without a glance at the man standing behind the couch to his right. “Doesn’t sound like you need anything. In fact from that tone I’m two seconds away from kicking you the fuck out of my apartment.” Sebastian settled on a rather loud game show he couldn’t care less about, smiling at the frustration and desperation he heard in the man’s intake of breath.

“No!” The man huffed in aggravation. “Sebastian, you said if I ever needed-“

“A gracious offer that was rudely rejected, I recall, with a snide comment that you were ‘more Dominant than my smirky face could handle’.” Sebastian felt rather than saw the man’s wince, and the corner of his mouth twitched up into said smirk.

“Please.”

The word was quiet, strong, and pleading. But Sebastian was just getting started.

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian turned the TV volume up a few notches, “I’m afraid I can’t hear you.”

“Sebastian, I was wrong before. I need you.” The man raised his voice over the cheering coming from the television, but was careful not to sound demanding. “Please.”

The sudden silence as Sebastian muted the show made the man’s breathing sound unnaturally loud.

“Does he know?” Sebastian asked seriously.

“Yes,” the man whispered.

“You realize,” Sebastian continued, “what you’re asking for.”

“Yes.” The answer was certain.

“Prove it.”

With this challenge, the man finally moved around the couch. As Sebastian raised his head, the man dropped to his knees and bent further to press his forehead to the carpet.

“I present myself to you, body and mind willing, to do with what you wish.”

Sebastian made him wait, savoring the moment and admiring the man prostrating before him. But the temptation was too great, and sooner than he liked he reached down and pulled the man’s head up by his perfectly styled hair. The man’s blue eyes still sparked with internalized frustration, anger, and embarrassment - but that would all be gone given time.

“Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian grinned as plans flashed through his mind. “Let’s begin.”


	16. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bitty try some exciting sex positions.

“Okay,” Bitty stuck his tongue out as he read the next line several times over. “I think my one leg goes back…like an arabesque maybe? And then you do your thing while I balance, I guess.” He moved his focus from the laptop on the pillow to his boyfriend’s face.

Jack grunted as they slowly rutted, keeping the mood as they decided on a new sex position to try. “That doesn’t even make any sense.” He sighed as bitty gave a particularly good thrust. “I know your balance is good from figure skating but how - uh - how does that make it better?”

“Hmmm,” Bitty shifted forward, taking a moment to enjoy Jack kissing his neck before scrolling down to the next position. “How about the standing 69? How hard can it be?”

Not long later, they quickly found out, as Bitty’s hands shook from holding too much weight. He backed off Jack’s dick yet again, wincing as Jack’s enthusiasm rocked his body back and forth and put pressure on his wrists. 

“Ah,” Jack stopped sucking Bitty to crack his back, resulting in his still-hard dick hitting Bitty in the face. “Oops, sorry Bits,” Jack glanced down apologetically before raising his eyebrows in concern. “Holy shit, your face is really red.”

“Yeah!” Bitty panted, his head starting to ache. “I think I need - upright.”

After carefully arranging his boyfriend on the bed, Jack stroked himself while Bitty’s blood flow returned to normal. “You still up for trying something new? Or do you want to do it like normal?”

“No no no,” Bitty insisted. “I wanna do something fun. But next time, you’re the upside down one, okay?”

*

Recovered and reenergized, Jack indeed found himself on the floor while Bitty dictated. 

“If you’ve ever done yoga before, I guess this is like a shoulder stand? Rest your weight on your shoulders and support your lower back with your hands. I’m going to…”

Jack did as requested, needing assistance from Bitty before he could balance. His legs dangled uselessly in the air, and Bitty dodged them as he tried to straddle him facing forward, then back. After paying some attention to Jack’s dick, now only half-hard from the strain and confusion of the position, Bitty lined up with Jack’s hole and tried for a hard thrust. The movement jolted Jack’s hips and almost caused Bitty to fall forward onto the floor. 

Jack let out an unpleasant string of swears in Québécois.

“Why do they make this look so easy in all those porn movies?” Bitty spat. Facing Jack this time,  Bitty squatted and entered his boyfriend slowly. He thrust into Jack three times before tipping forward again, barely catching himself with his hands on either side of Jack’s head. He shrieked as his dick bent in an uncomfortable position, echoed by Jack’s yell at the crick in his neck.

Panting, both men made eye contact and nodded in agreement.

“This hurts like fuck!” Jack exclaimed as Bitty rolled off ungracefully. “Please delete that site. We’re never trying those again.” 

“Agreed.” 

“…So, can we just snuggle tonight?”

“Yes, please. My body needs to recover.”


End file.
